My Fiance's Ex-Girlfriend
by WalkingOnThinIce
Summary: Bella Swan, doesn't expect anything particularily exciting to happen in her boring life. So when, she meets Edward Cullen in Dartmouth and gets engaged to him a year in a half later her head is spinning. Only one problem though. His family hates her and adores actress, singer, and model, Tanya Denali. Did I mention Tanya was also Edward's ex?


**A/n I've read plenty of stories about Bella being Edward's ex-girlfriend that his family loves while he is getting married to some bitc- *cough* female dog, which the family hates. I was wondering what would happen if Bella was the fiancée Edward's family disapproved of and Tanya was the ex-girlfriend everyone loves.**

**It's going to be in both Bella and Tanya's point of view and, we'll see, maybe Edward's.**

**Disclaimer: Most characters are from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Saga. I'm not making any money out of this (Pfft. I wish.) but am having fun writing _free_ stories for you all. (fake smiles.)**

* * *

_"...oh thanks for helping. You were fantastic."_

_"Oh Esme, I would do anything for you."_

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

I can't believe this is actually happening. I was getting married. Holy crow! I didn't even expect to have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, how could I have anticipated engagement?

I've been dating my fiancé, Edward Cullen, for only a year and a half. We met at Dartmouth as I was studying to be a psychiatrist and Edward a surgeon. We met in the hall when I tripped and fell down the stairs. I was bleeding pretty badly and Edward had saved me.

He was gorgeous and I thought if I wasn't going to faint from the loss of blood then I was going to faint from being in his arms.

At one point I actually thought I was dying.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, Bella. Why can't I have been born with some grace, huh? I just had to be born with the grace of a box. And how much grace do boxes have? None._

_Now I was being carried off to St. Peter by an angel because of said non-existent grace. But this is a really handsome angel it was. Bronze hair, green eyes, strong jaw, kissable lips- are humans allowed to kiss angels? Would that be okay, God? You won't condemm me for having a little bit of happiness in my entirely too short life- Oww! What the hell, angel? Don't let my head hit the wall._

_The angel glanced down at me and chuckled, saying a brief, "Sorry."_

_Oh he'd better be- wait did I just say that out loud?_

_The angel glances back down at me and smirked. "Yes you did miss..." he responded. "And by the way, you're very much alive."_

_Screw. It. All. __God no! Please, please, actually kill me now! Strike me down with lighting! Send fire! Hail! Snow! Floods! Anything to get me out of this embarrassment._

_Angel asshole (as I now call him) chuckled again and put me down on some type of bed thingy. "I'd rahter not have you dead, you're entirely too interesting. Not to mention beautiful." _

_I opened my mouth to say something but then a nurse came in and gasps. Oh, now I knew where I was. I was in the infirmary..._

_Ah shit..._

_I turned to Angel Asshole and stated, "I'm bleeding aren't I?"_

_He laughed and took my hand, "Yes you are. I'm Edward Cullen by the way. But you can call me angel anytime."_

_"Bella Swan. And in my head, I actually call you Angel Asshole."_

_And that was the start of a beautiful relationship._

* * *

Remembering the first time we met, always had me turning into a tomato. Honestly, I've done very stupid and untactful things in my life but that was just plain embarrassing. You know, since I was practically half-asleep and handicap.

Who knew we could've gotten so far?

I hadn't.

Suddenly, my love's voice came from beside me, "I love your faith in our relationship Bella."

Ah shit... I was talking out loud again.

"Yeah..."

Screw it.

"I've screwed-"

"Edward concentrate on the road! Dammit!"

He laughed again and placed one of his hands ontop of mine. "Oh Bella love, you know I'm just teasing. I love you..."

I gave him a stern look, but seeing the excitement on his face, made my heart melt and suddenly I was grinning like crazy. "I love you too Edward."

"I know..." he gave me a smug smile and winked.

Smug bastard.

"What were you thinking about anyways, Bella?" he asked, as he turned left.

I blushed and hid my face inside my hands thinking of the our first meeting. "Just the day we first met."

Edward laughed again, the jerk, and replied, "That would be a great story to tell my family."

I smiled softly. He loved his family so much. He couldn't not stop talking about them. But I guess that's one thing I love about him. "Tell me about them again, Edward please..." I pleaded.

He rolled is eyes playfully and sighed dramatically. "Oh-kay. Well first..."

* * *

Two hours later, we had pulled into the driveway of his parents house and were still talking about his family. I know some people would find that annoying but to me it was so endearing. Plus, I could listen to him talk all day.

Finally, we got out of the car and went up to the house ringing the doorbell yet still talking.

"...then, we passed this corner and this zombie thing just popped out. I swear, I heard Emmett scream like a girl. I mean it was so high."

"Wait were you past puberty, yet?"

"Bella love, this was two years ago..."

We looked at eachother and started laughing. And that's how she found us: on their front porch laughing like a bunch of lunatics.

Edward and I stopped laughing when we heard a cleared somehow clear their throat. We turned to face the person and it turned out to be Alice, Edward's sister. Edward smiled wide and picked her up, spining her around.

"Oh God Edward! Put me down! You are just as bad as Emmett!" she screeched tugging on his hair. Edward laughed and put her down, swiftly kissing her forehead.

Oh my gosh! She really was tiny. I mean I thought _I_ was small I was 5'3" afterall, but she was about 4'10".

"I'm sorry Ally. I just missed you, that's all. And Skyping wasn't really the same thing." Edward rambled. Aww he was rambling. "Anyways Alice," he took my hand and gently tugged me forward. "This is my fiancee, Bella Swan, soon-to-be Cullen."

I flushed and tucked my head down a little bit nervously. "Hi Alice..." I mumbled shyly.

Alice gave me a look, but, as she glanced at Edward she smiled and replied, "Oh hello, Bella, it's so lovely to see you." Was that sarcasm in her voice?

"I knew you'd love her Alice!" Edward exclaimed. Oh well, maybe I was just imagining it.

Alice lead us inside, into an extravagant living room. Literally, it was gorgeous. The people in it were even better. There was one woman and two men. The woman, who I assumed was Rosalie, was the opposite of Alice, who was pixie-like with short dark hair. Instead, she was tall with curtains of golden hair. Beside her, with his arm around her waist, a a big, burly, man with dark curly hair. I believe that was Emmett. On the couch, was a tall, lean, man with dirty blonde hair that fell on his eyes and that was Jasper.

Alice cleared her throat and chirped, cheerfully, "Hey guys! Edward's here and _this _is his fiancee, Bella."

They turned toward us and when they saw Edward, their eyes brightened. When the looked at me though, the smile was still on their face, but the look in their eyes were very...upset?

I was slightly confused but smiled and greeted them anyways.

Edward didn't seem to notice and lead me to another couch instead. They seemed nice but things were feeling a little off. I mean, I was a physchiatrist, I know these stuff. They honestly didn't seem to like me. I mean they were... polite, but, I had really bad feelings about this.

Suddenly, there were two other voices, joinging into the mix of ours.

"...oh thanks for helping. You were fantastic."

"Oh Esme, I would do anything for you."

Then they were into view and Edward's mother Esme, took the other girl's hand and replied, "Oh Tanya, you are simply perfect..."

Shit, this _cannot _ be Tanya Denali.

Who is she?

Actress. Singer. Model. And Edward's ex-girlfriend.

God, please kill me now.

To be continued...

* * *

** A/N I hope you are interested. I particularily enjoyed writing Bella and Edward's meeting because that is honestly something I'd say to a hot guy while I have a concussion.**

**Anyways, I will attempt to post the next chapter after 15 comments.**

**Have an awesome day! (Even if I don't know you)**


End file.
